Si te protejo, es porque te amo
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: A la tercera va la vencida XDDDDD. Ahora mi mayor deseo es protegerte, sera porque eres mi tesoro InuxKag Dejad rewiew! (Se me han borrado otra vez..) ¡¡¡último capítulo y cap extra!
1. Una nueva vida

Konichiwa, este es el 1r fic que escribo de inuyasha, no seáis muy duros... Gracias a naru-coral, ella me enseño como publicarlo , muchaaaaaaaas graciaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!! Weno mejor empiezo con el fic -.-UUU

Titulo: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.

Antes de empezar:

Este fic se sitúa en un final inventado mío, después de matar a Naraku y de que Kikyo muriera de una vez por todas, Kagome vuelve a su mundo y el pozo ha sido sellado (bien sellado). Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippou se reencarnan en el mundo de Kagome. Inuyasha va a la misma clase de Kagome, Sango y Miroku van a un curso más y Shippou va a unas cuantas clases menos UU.

1r capítulo: La alumna nueva. El comienzo de una nueva vida.

- Hermana, tu amigo ya te espera. Baja de una vez!!!! –Gritaba Sota a su hermana-

- Ya voy!!! –Decía Kagome saliendo corriendo de casa, en la entrada le esperaba un chico de una larga melena negra, de ojos castaños y llevaba un rosario en el cuello. Su nombre es Inuyasha- Inuyasha!!!

- Eres muy lenta, un poco más y te dejo aquí.

-Eso nunca lo harías verdad? –Hablaba una chica de cabello negro- Que te conocemos hombre.

- Buenos días Sango-chan y Miroku. –Decía una sonriente Kagome, el chico llamado Miroku y la chica llamada Sango saludaron a Kagome alegremente-

Todos se dirigían hacia el instituto. Al llegar (justos de tiempo -.-UUU) entraron todos en sus clases, se sentaron y el profesor les contó una noticia.

Buenos días –dijo el profe-

-Buenos días –respondieron todos a unísono y alegremente.

- Hoy os tengo que presentar a una alumna nueva, aunque estamos a mitad de curso, sus padres insistieron mucho en que viniera a este instituto, espero que seáis amables con ella. Ya puedes pasar.

De la puerta entró una chica de cabellos marrones, largos hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. De ojos rojizos, vestía con el uniforme.

- Mi nombre es Takiko Seno, encantada. –al decir esto sonrió, y todos los chicos se quedaron embobados mirándola, menos uno, Inuyasha.-

- Bueno, -Hizo volver a toda la clase a su estado normal- Seno siéntate detrás de Higurashi.

- Sí. –Dijo Takiko. Al pasar por el lado de inu sonrió muy dulcemente, pero al girarse hacía el lado donde se sentaba Kagome le tiro una mirada de reto, se sentó en su silla y empezó la clase-

Al acabar las clases, Kagome se reunió con los demás.

- ¿Me han dicho que tenéis una chica nueva en la clase? –Dijo Sango-

- A, Seno, es muy mona. –Respondió con una sonrisa Kagome-

- ¿De verdad? Pues porque no nos la presen... –Miroku se calló al ver la mirada asesina de Sango- Mejor me callo.

- Mucho mejor.

Desde lejos se oía gritar a una chica.

- Higurashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –Cuando llego donde estaban todos se detuvo delante de ella y sonrió, era Takiko- -oye Higurashi te importa si me quedo con vosotros??? Las otras chicas me miran mal...

Desde lejos de oía.

-Se cree la reina del instituto. –lo decía una chica-

-Es demasiado mona para ser verdad.

-Yo quiero ser como ella!!!

Volviendo con el grupo...

- Eso es porque te tienen envidia. –decía la joven miko Kagome-

- Esas chicas son arpías. –dijo inu-

- Eso crees Inuyasha. –Takiko lo dijo con una voz muy fría-

- (cuando a pronunciado mi nombre y antes en la clase, es como si me invadiera una sensación de terror, ¿Cómo puede ser?) –Pensaba Inu-

- Me escuchas Inuyasha??? –le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Kagome-

- Que?

- Que si quieres venir a mi casa después para hacer los deberes juntos.

- Claro.

- Perfecto!!! ¿Te apuntas Takiko?

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, somos amigas ¿verdad?

- Sí –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Pero esta noche es luna nueva, el día en que todo se transforma –esto lo dice mirando a Inu-

- ¿Todo transforma?

-- ¿Pero que dices Inuyasha? –Dijo Kagome mirando a inu sorprendida-

- Pues lo que ha dicho esa!!!! –señaló a Takiko-

- Pero si Takiko solo ha dicho "sí" –Dijo el antiguo houshin-

- Eso de ir a casa de Kagome té afecta mucho, ¿verdad? –Sango lo dijo con un tono burlon k le molestó mucho-

- No digas tonterías!!!

- aaaaaa. –dijo Kagome

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo que ir al club de tiro con arco. Adiós!! –Kagome se dirige al club de tiro cuando...-

- Higurashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –dijo una miko de cabellos marrones largos-

- ¿Takiko?

- Me he apuntado al club, no sabia que tu también lo fueras...

- Ya ves, coincidencias de la vida.

Al ya estar preparadas, el entrenador le explico las lecciones a Takiko, ya que esta no sabe nada de nada de tiro con arco. Al acabar, todos los miembros se ponen el fila, el que tira la flecha es observado por los demás, para que así les digan los errores. Primero tira Kito, le da al azul, comentan los errores. Después Kagome, tira y da en el blanco, nadie ve un error.

Kagome pensaba-Bueno, de algo a servido luchar contra demonios -.-U

- Inuyasha que iba a buscar a Kagome- ¿Ya has acabado?

- Pues... –respondió Higurashi

En ese momento, le toca tirar a Takiko. Inuyasha se fija, ya que le recuerda mucho esa forma de tirar y la mirada que tiene Takiko. Takiko tira la flecha que da en el blanco.

- Hala, he acertado. –dijo Takiko muy sorprendida-

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta...

- Kikyo...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿eh?

(Kagome Pensando)- Hace un momento Inuyasha ha dicho...

- Venga vamos Higurashi –Dijo Takiko. La coge del brazo y la arrastra hacia el vestidor, allí cambia su mirada- No permitiré que me venzas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa Higurashi? –ya había vuelto a ser la inocente Takiko de siempre- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí...

Al salir, todos se dirigen a casa de Kagome

- ¿Es verdad que vives en un templo? –dijo Takiko interesada en el tema-

- sí, pero es un rollo, todo tiene una leyenda... y mi abuelo se las sabe todas.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Sabe la historia de la Shikon no Tama?

Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos...

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –Respondía Kagome muy sorprendida. La coge de los brazos- Repítelo!!

- Me haces daño Higurashi. –Kagome la suelta-

- Perdona.

- Me la explicó mi padre. Me encanta el mediodemonio, le admiro mucho. Todos se reían de él, pero yo le admiro. ¿No crees Higurashi?

- Takiko...

- No puede ser!!!!!! –dijo Inuyasha y sale corriendo-

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué le pasa?

- Creo que le invaden malos recuerdos... –lo dijo como un susurro Takiko-

- En fin... Le dejamos allí... –Todos van a casa de Kagome, cuando van a entrar...-

- Ostras!!! –grita la miko de cabellos marrones- Me he dejado una cosa muy importante!!!!!! Ahora vuelvo!!!!

- Esta Takiko...

Inuyasha había ido a parar al parque sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué me habrá pasado?

- Sabia que aún me recordabas. –Dijo la miko de cabellos marrones-

Takiko...

- No hay ningún recuerdo que se pueda olvidar... se puede ocultar pero olvidar nunca, Inuyasha.

Fin capítulo 1.

_Notas autora:_

Konichiwaaaaaaa, wow, es mi 1r fic, creo k me esta quedando bien... creo --.—Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero Takiko si, jujujujuju, espero que os haya gustado y que leáis la continuación.

Espero muuuuuuuchas críticas!!!!!!!!!! (sobretodo malas -.-UUU) Bueno dejan vuestros rewiew plis, sobretodo con críticas!!!!

Muchas gracias a Kagome-Anti-Kikyo haber si ahora no se borra -.-

Sayonara

Se me olvidaba, este fic se lo dedico a naru-coral y a Kagome-anti-kykio.


	2. El secuestro

_**Titulo: Si te protejo es porque te amo**_

Capítulo 2: Parece ser que un amor escondido por temor a herir, a renacido de las tinieblas del corazón.

- No hay ningún recuerdo que se pueda olvidar... se puede ocultar pero olvidar nunca, Inuyasha.

- Takiko...

- De momento no puedo explicarte quién soy –de la mano sale una extraña energia, que toca a Inu y este se queda durmiendo- Perdóname

Takiko se lo lleva en hombros hasta a casa de Kagome. Kagome los ve y se dirige donde están.

- Takiko, ¿qué ha pasado? –exclamó la miko-

- Iba a buscar los deberes, cuando me encontré a Inuyasha en el suelo y entonces lo he traído aquí.

- mmm... –poco a poco va abriendo los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Estás bien Inuyasha? –dijo Kagome preocupada por inu-

- Kagome...

Kagome se fija en que Takiko le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa... –le dijo kagome a inu-

-Tranquila le puedo llevar yo. Será mejor que esperemos un rato, pues la luz negra de las tinieblas está apunto de influir en vuestras vidas.

- Takiko... ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Kagome sorprendida-

Donde está el pozo, se oye un ruido muy grande. Todo el suelo tiembla mucho. Takiko se cae por los grandes temblores (ya que estaba de pie, inu y Kagome estaban sentados), Takiko pierde el conocimiento. Del pozo sale un gran youkai, los temblores parecen que ya se han detenido.

- ¡¡Takiko!! –movía a la chica para que reaccionara, pero esta no abria los ojos- Inuyasha, voy a buscar mi... –el youkai les ataca y coge a Kagome- ¡¡Inuyasha ayúdame!!!

-¡¡Kagome!! –se transforma en youkai, va a rescatarla cuando se da cuenta de que un árbol de se iba a caer encima de Takiko- ¡¡Kikyo!! –De un solo movimiento Inu corta el árbol salvando así a Takiko, que aún estaba inconsciente- a, Kagome... –El youkai se la había llevado a la época zengoku a través del pozo- Mierda.

En ese momento Sango y Miroku salían de casa.

-Lo hemos visto todo.

- Desde casa, a cubierto, por si acaso. –decía el antiguo houshin-

- Lo que pasa es que tenías miedo!!!

- ¡¡Kagome te salvaremos!!

- ¡¡No cambies de tema!!

- ahora que me fijo, ¿has vuelto a tu forma de youkai? –preguntó sorprendida Sango-

-Pues es verdad.

-Pero si es el chico perro. –dijo el hermanito de kagome al ver a inu-

-Cuanto tiempo... Escucharme, hemos de volver al pasado... –en ese momento Takiko se levantaba-

-a, que dolor de cabeza. –Takiko se intentaba levantar- Inuyasha eres un youkai. Entonces los temblores los has provocado tú.

-Escucha Ki... Takiko, quédate aquí, puede ser muy peligroso, si ves a un youkai huye de él o llámame, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, te esperaré.

(Inuyasha pensando) Parace como si le hablara a una niña pequeña, aunque sea la reencarnación de Kikyo, parece que el carácter no lo tiene...

-Sango le dijo a Miroku- Oye, Inuyasha le tiene mucho afecto. Pero ella no puede ser...

-Ya... pero parece ser que Kikyo se reencarnó con nosotros. Para Kagome será muy duro...

-No es solo eso, ¿Cómo es que el pozo ha vuelto a ser abierto?

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Venga, vámonos de una vez por todas!! –gritaba un impaciente hanyou-

Miroku y Sango---Sí.

(Takiko pensando) Inuyasha... –Takiko veía como se iban alejando, Sota se la quedó mirando un rato, pero después se volvió a casa para explicar lo ocurrido, Takiko se paró delante del árbol sagrado y recordó algo...-

Flash Back 

Una niña pequeña estaba delante de ese mismo árbol, de repente siente como una mujer de cabellos negros la llama, es su madre, al ir corriendo. Del árbol sagrado sale una figura negra. Coge a la niña por detrás y se la lleva dentro del árbol. La madre al ver la escena corre hacia ella, pero llega demasiado tarde...

-¡¡¡Takiko!!! –esta se desmaya en el suelo y la lluvia empieza a caer sobre la figura de la madre.

**Fin del flash back.**

- Mamá... –Takiko se cae de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, de detrás suyo aparece la figura de antes-

- Pobre Takiko, todos te abandonan, tu madre, tu padre, tus amigos, todo el mundo recuérdalo, solo yo se como te sientes... –esto lo dijo una extranya sombra-

- ... (pensando) mamá, papá... –Takiko se desmaya y la figura misteriosa la coge y desaparecen.-

Mientras, Inuyasha y los demás avanzaban hasta el lugar donde el youkai tenía a Kagome.

Continuará

**Notas autora:**

**Uauuuuuuuuuu, ya esta el 2nd capítulo . Una cosa, este fic es Kagome-Inuyasha, aunque aparezca Kikyo, es inu-kag. Porque parece que no lo sea -.-U**

**Muchas gracias a naru-coral!!!!! Y también a mi friend ayakohikaru, visitad su fic de yuyuhakusho (el nuevo torneo ). Mmmm, ya no tengo nada más que comentar..., sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**


	3. Aparece Hiro

**Título: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.**

**Capítulo 3: Aunque no estés a mi lado, nuestras almas siempre se buscarán eternamente, pues nuestro amor no tiene tiempo.**

Inu y los demás encontraron al youkai y con él a Kagome. El youkai era gigantesco y tenía forma de oso. Kagome estaba atada en el suelo, a los pies de un árbol.

-Inuyasha!!!

- Kagome, ahora te rescataré!!! –de un salto llega donde esta Kagome, mientras Sango y Miroku distraían al youkai.- ¿Estás bien?

-sí... Pero pensaba que estarías con Takiko...

- Pché, Takiko sólo es una amiga. Tú eres más importante... –esto lo dijo con la voz muy baja y sonrojándose mucho.-

- Inuyasha... –Kagome se fija que el youkai tiene unos extraños hilos cogiendole- ese youkai está siendo manipulado, está cogido de unos hilos y dentro de él brilla una luz oscura.

-En ese caso –se prepara para atacar- Será mejor liberarle y que nos diga quien es el culpable!!!! –saca la tessaiga- herida del viento!!!!!!! –el ataque corta todos los hilos y el youkai se transforma en un oso de peluche- ¿Un oso de peluche?

-Mirad debajo de la pata –Sango se acerca al oso y le coge la etiqueta- Hay escrito un nombre... –Al leerlo para ella misma se sorprende mucho, de repente les envuelve una niebla muy rara y como de la nada aparece un perro coge el peluche y se lo lleba- El oso!!!

Kagome se fija en la dirección por donde se ha ido el perro y ve a una silueta.

- Hay alguien!!! –se levanta y sale corriendo detrás de ella- Espera!!!!

- Kagome!!!! –Inu corre hacia donde se ha ido Kagome, pero se choca contra algo. Kagome ha entrado en una barrera.- Mierda. Kagome!!!!

Mientras, Kagome iba avanzando sin saber que los demás no la podían seguir. Cada vez más se acercaba a la figura misteriosa.

- Ya estoy casi... –La niebla se dispersa y se ve una extraña persona de ropas negras. Cabellos negros como las tinieblas. Estaba abrazando a otra persona.- ¿eh? Takiko!!!! –Takiko estaba inconsciente, esta estaba envuelta de tinieblas- ¡¡Tu desgraciado!! Deja ir a mi amiga!!!

- Soy Kiru, señor de las tinieblas. No pienso devolverte a Takiko, es mi nueva señora, ella será quien dominará el poder de las tinieblas y os derrotará.

- Siento fastidiar tu discurso pero, pienso recuperar a Takiko –Kagome saca su arco y sus flechas-

- Estúpida Miko, tus poderes no sirven contra mí. –Sus largos cabellos se convierten en una espada- Te mataré yo mismo –La espada va hacia Kagome y ella se aparta como puede, pero le roza el brazo- eres muy valiente.

- Ugh. No pienso rendirme. –intenta coger el arco y las flechas, pero la herida es más grave de lo que parece, Kagome no puede soportar el dolor y cae de rodillas- Takiko... perdóname... no he podido protegerte... –se desmaya y en ese momento Takiko abre los ojos-

- ¿eh? –ve a Kagome en el suelo con la sangre rodeándola y...- Kagome se ha sacrificado por mí...

- Lo ves Takiko, todos sufren por tu culpa, como tu madre y tu padre.

**Flash back**

Dos personas bajo la lluvia buscan desesperadamente a alguien, son la madre y el padre de Takiko.

- Le dije que se quedara cerca de mí.

- Siempre nos hace sufrir. Es culpa tuya por no vigilarla.

- Y tu que? No ayudas en nada.

Todo esto lo observaba Takiko desde detrás de un árbol.

- Basta no os peleéis. Basta!!!!!! Es por mi culpa. Por mi culpa!!!!!!

Fin del flash back 

-Mamá, papá... –Takiko derramaba muchas lágrimas- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Del cuerpo de Takiko sale un poder muy grande que destruye la barrera y hiere a Kiru, este desaparece al ver el poder de Takiko.- Por mi culpa... –Takiko cae al suelo muy débil-

- Ta... ta... takiko... –Hacia lo que podía para levantarse-

Inu y los demás consiguen llegar donde están Kagome y Takiko.

- Kagome!!!!!!! –va donde está Kagome- ¿Pero que ha pasado? Takiko!!!!! –Inuyasha carga con Kagome y Kirara (que había aparecido en el combate contra el youkai) coge a Takiko y de pasada a Miroku y a Sango.-

-Será mejor que volvamos. –dijo la antigua exterminadora-

Todos vuelven a su época, donde allí curan a Kagome y dejan a Takiko en una cama durmiendo.

-Venga Kagome, explícanos todo lo que pasó. –le decía a Kagome-

- Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo. –lo decía con una sonrisa muy falsa- (pensando) No puedo contárselo a Inuyasha, si se lo cuento se pondrá muy preocupado y volverá a la época para derrotar a Kiru...

- No te cre... –No pudo continuar, porque un grito de Takiko le interrumpió- Takiko!!! –Todos corren donde está Takiko, al entrar ven a Kiru intentando llevarse a Takiko- ¿Y este quien es?

- veo que la miko no os ha contado nada. –Todos miran a Kagome y esta baja la cabeza- No puedo dejar a mi señora con vosotros.

- Inuyasha!!!!!! –gritaba la miko de cabellos marrones-

- (Inu Pensando) ¿Qué hago? Con forma de humano no puedo atacar, pero he de ayudar a Kikyo. –Mientras reflexionaba de la ventana entró un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestía con ropas muy raras, el pelo lo llevaba con una coleta.- ¿Kouga? O.O

- Veo chucho que te acuerdas de mí. Soy Hiro la reencarnación de Kouga. Como veo no podéis hacer nada sin mi –de una patada hace que Hiro suelte a Takiko, Hiro la coge antes de que se caiga- Sabes eres muy mona.

- Déjame ir. Pulpo!!! –Takiko hace lo posible para soltarse de Hiro, pero este no la deja ir. Kiru por su parte desaparece- Déjame!!!!

- Oye, quieres ser mi segunda prometida???

- Ni en broma!!! –le pega un puñetazo que deja kao a Hiro- Eres un pulpo!!!

- Jo, pegas igual que el estúpido chucho.

- va, va –intentaba calmar el ambiente- Por cierto Koga, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Pues de repente estaba en mi habitación y me apareció una luz muy rara que me izo recuperar los recuerdos y mis poderes. Olí al estúpido chucho y vine aquí.

- Lo siento, pero yo me tengo que ir a casa... –se fue hacia la puerta cuando se giro- Ya nos veremos en la escuela –se fue de allí y a la salida del templo Kiru apareció detrás suyo- No soporto hacer teatro.

- Yo te ayudaré a destruirlos a todos, reúnete conmigo en el parque. –dicho esto desaparece-

Mientras en la habitación de Kagome...

- En realidad he venido para comentaros lo que ha pasado.

Continuará


	4. Explicaciones

**Título: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.**

**Capitulo 4: Si el mundo se destruyera, si no tuviera nada... Podría seguir viviendo si veo tu sonrisa...**

Mientras en la habitación de Kagome...

- En realidad he venido para comentaros lo que ha pasado.

- Pues cuéntalo de una vez y deja de meter le mano a Kagome –Inu separa a Hiro de Kagome- Si quieres vivir, cuéntalo!!!!!!!

- Eres muy impaciente... Pero si que quiero vivir. Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de Midoriko, hubo un demonio creado a partir de las tinieblas humanas: del rencor, el odio, las guerras... Ese demonio necesitaba un corazón puro y con un gran poder espiritual, pero para ello primero ese corazón se ha de llenar de tinieblas.

- Ese demonio es Kiru, ¿verdad?

- sí... Primero su primera presa fue el humano enamorado de Midoriko, utilizó el amor que sentía por la chica y le trajo a las tinieblas, después miles de demonios le poseyeron. Cuando su cuerpo de pudrió Kiru busco otra presa, que fue Onigumo.

- ¿Naraku?

- Sí, también utilizó el amor para llenarlo de tinieblas. Y supongo que ya sabéis quien es la nueva portadora de las tinieblas.

- Takiko.

- Esta vez también se aprovechó de los sentimientos de Kikyo, que ruin. –dijo el antiguo houshin-

- ¿Kikyo? Je. –respondió Hiro-

-¿Que te hace gracia? –dijo un impaciente inu-

-Nada, nada. Por cierto ¿en qué año estoy?

- ¿eh? Ya sabía que eras tonto, pero mira que no saber en que año estam... –Hiro le había pegado una patada a Inu- Serás asqueroso, estúpido lobo!!!!!!!

- Yo no soy de esta época.

- Pero si eres la reencarnación de Koga... ¿Entonces aún eres del sengoku? –preguntó Miroku-

- No creo, no tiene cola, ni uñas como las de los youkai. Solo sabe artes marciales. –respondió Sango-

- Exacto. Se supone que vengo de un futuro, más o menos. Me eligieron a mí para que os ayudara a para el desastre que vendrá. Si continuamos así y Kiru consigue dominar el corazón de mi segunda prometida...

- Vuelve a repetir eso si te atreves!!!!

- ejem... como iba diciendo, si Takiko consigue dominar las tinieblas, los humanos y el mundo serán destruidos. El problema es muy grabe. Pero mi boda con Kagome no puede esperar!!! –coge a Kagome y le da un beso en la mejilla, Inu los miraba con ojos de rabia-

- Maldito lobo!!! –iba persiguiéndole por toda la casa- Te atraparé!!!!!!!

Al día siguiente...

Sango, Miroku, Inu y Kagome se iban hacia el colegio cuando se encontraron con Mikami, amiga de Shippo (pobrecillo me lo dejaba apartado), tenía una expresión muy triste como si fuera a llorar.

- Mikami, ¿qué te pasa?

- A shippo... a shippo... se... se... –no podía continuar ya que miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos-

- Maldita cría, habla de una vez!!!!

- Insensible –le tiraba una mirada asesina a Inuyasha- Solo es una niña pequeña.

- Se lo ha llevado el hombre del saco!!!!!! –todos se caen al suelo al estilo del anime-

- Y para eso nos distraes!!!!!!!!!

- Sango-chan, este señor me da miedo!!!!!!!! –se abrazaba a Sango-

- Que envidia...

- No creéis que el hombre del saco puede ser Kiru.

- Ahora que lo dices... Mikami como era ese chico.

- Era muy alto, de ropas negras y cabellos largos y negros.

-Sin duda es Kiru.

-Ese maldito, se ha llevado a Shippo, lo que tenemos que hac...-no pudo continuar ya que una sensación muy fría le recorrió toda la espalda, era Takiko que le había abrazado por detrás- ¿Takiko?

- Buenos días!!! –se separó de Inuyasha y saludó a los demás-

- (Una enfadada Kagome) ¡¡Osuwari!! (plof!!!!) Me voy, hoy toca entrenar muy duro!!! –se fue corriendo hacia el vestidor- Que idiota es Inuyasha, después dice que solo es una amiga, grrrrrrr esa Takiko.

- Odio –las tinieblas rodearon a Kagome- a ti también te arrastraré a las tinieblas, todo lo que tu sientas negativamente será un punto más para llevarte donde estoy yo!!!

- Takiko, ¿pero como?

- Tu no entiendes nada!!!!!! Te haré sufrir como he sufrido yo, no te puedes imaginar como me ha costado salir de ese lugar...

- Ese lugar?

- El lugar de las tinieblas. En ese sitio solo hay imágenes de los delitos de la humanidad, todo era maldad... Al principio me dolía mucho el corazón, pensaba que me moriría, era demasiado para mi, demasiado maldad y corrupción, un día Kiru me enseño mi propio corazón era igual que los demás, estaba lleno de oscuridad, pero poco a poco lo llegué a entender. Los humanos somos la oscuridad personificada, y entonces pude salir de ese lugar...

- ¡¡¡Tu no eres así Takiko!!! ¡¡¡Eres una buena persona!!!

-¡¡¡Tu no me conoces!!! Quieres que te diga la verdad, yo cuando te conocí ya estaba en las tinieblas, ¿cómo puedes decir que soy una buena persona?

- Lo veo en tu mirada, tu mirada refleja tu corazón...

- (Takiko estaba recordando algo)

Flash back 

Takiko de pequeña estaba junto a su madre. La pequeña estaba llorando ya que siempre se metían con ella, y siempre ella respondía con violencia o con insultos.

-mamá... soy una mala persona...

- No es verdad, tu mirada lo dice. El corazón es la mirada del alma. No eres una mala persona.

**fin del flash back**

- mamá...

- Yo creo en ti Takiko!!!! Destruye las tinieblas!!!

-Kiru que observaba todo- Takiko recuerda lo que viste!!!

- Basta!!!! –del cuerpo de Takiko sale un poder muy grande, que hiere a Kagome- a... Je, por esta vez te dejo así, pero conseguiré arrastrarte hasta las tinieblas –Takiko sale corriendo dejando a Kagome, cuando se cruza con Hiro, este se la queda mirando pero no hace nada para retenerla y Takiko escapa-

- Todo a su tiempo Kisa.

Continuará


	5. La verdad al descubierto

**Titulo: Si te protejo es porque te amo**

**Capitulo 5: Él tendió la mano y llegó hasta ella en esa oscuridad... Con la esperanza de conseguir llevarla a la luz...**

- Ya basta, me he hartado, pienso hacer que destruyas a Inuyasha y a la sacerdotisa, Takiko. Recuerda que estás sola... Soy el único que te comprende.

-Sí... Mataré a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

- Así me gusta Takiko... Para eso te daré más poder, el poder de manipular a los demás, recuerda tu misión sino lo haces mataré a tus padres y nunca más los volverás a ver, Takiko.

Takiko se va hacia el campo donde practican tiro con arco, para entrenar. Mientras Inuyasha que había olido a sangre de Kagome se fue al vestidor. Inu se quedó sorprendido al ver la escena: Todo el vestidor estaba destrozado, las ventanas estaban rotas, toda la ropa de los del club estaba desgarrada y tirada por el suelo, los bancos estaban rotos en mil pedazos y tirado por el suelo. Era como si hubiera habido una explosión muy grande y en medio estaba Kagome inconsciente en el suelo, con heridas no muy grabes, pero estaba llorando en silencio. Inu se acercó despacio para no pisarse con uno de los cristales que habían por el suelo. Cuando llego donde estaba Kagome, la abrazó por detrás, pero Kagome se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, los ojos de Kagome estaban llorosos y tenía una expresión de enfado.

- No hagas como si te importara!!!! –Le empujó y se levantó de un salto, aunque las heridas le dolían bastante- Si tanto quieres a Kikyo, declárate a Takiko!!! –Kagome oyó una voz en su cabeza, era la de Takiko-

- Celos y odio.-Al escucharlo Kagome fue rodeada por una niebla oscura, cayó de rodillas y se agarraba los brazos con las manos-

- Duele...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!! –fue donde estaba y la abrazó- ¿Estás bien?

- Pronto las tinieblas te traerán hacia mí...

- Inuyasha... Perdóname, todo eso no lo pensaba...

- Falsedad...

-Ha este paso Takiko me arrastrará a las tinieblas...

- ¿Qué? Kagome por favor cuéntamelo todo, no quiero que te pase nada. ¡¡¡Quiero protegerte!!! –Una luz brilla y destruye las tinieblas de Kagome- ¿eh?

- Las tinieblas han desaparecido... ¡¡¡Gracias Inuyasha!!! –Kagome le abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- Lucharemos juntos.

- Sí... –estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un tomate con patas-

-Ostras, tengo que ir al club!!! Hasta luego Inuyasha. –Esta a punto de salir cuando Inu la coge de la muñeca-

- Cuandosalgasquerasqueteacompañeacasa!!!!!!!!!! –lo decía tan rápido que no se entendía nada-

- Me lo puedes repetir, pero más despacio.

- Que si quieres que te acompañe a casa es por si Takiko quisiera dañarte otra vez. No quiero perderte... –y le suelta de la muñeca-

- Claro, te tendrás que esperar un rato –Inu asiente con la cabeza, Kagome se va corriendo- Me haré fuerte, gracias a tus palabras Inuyasha, te derrotaré Takiko.

Kagome abre la puerta del club, no oye los disparos, es como si no hubiera nadie, de repente la puerta se cierra de golpe y una especie de aura empuja a Kagome que cae al suelo. Al levantarse y mirar hacia la puerta ve un pergamino de color negro, al intentar quitarlo, unos pequeños rayos le queman la mano.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un regalo de Kiru, ¿a que es eficaz Kagome?

Kagome al escuchar esa voz, se gira y ve a Takiko llevando un arco, apuntando hacia ella con una flecha de color negro. Kagome se levanta, pero al intentar huir se da cuenta de que está inmovilizada.

- Takiko, sabías que yo vendría aquí, aunque hoy un había entrenamiento.

- Je. Lo he planeado todo, esta flecha también me la han regalado, pero no ha sido Kiru, directamente claro...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esta flecha me la ha regalado Sango, y los pergaminos de antes eran de Miroku. Pronto arrastraré a Inuyasha y junto con él a ese lobo. Te quedarás sola y te llevaré a lo más profundo de tu corazón, y podrás comprobar que está lleno de tinieblas.

- De verdad crees que Inuyasha irá contigo a las tinieblas? No es tan débil como tú. Tu solo te ayudas por recuerdos y objetos que la gente te da. ¿Para que quieres una flecha y un arco? Si quieres arrastrarme a las tinieblas, el arco no te servirá...

-¡¡¡Calla!!! He pensado que en vez de llevarte, pienso matarte yo misma!!! Kiru me lo dijo desde el principio, pero yo prefería que Inuyasha no viera tu muerte, pero que se la va hacer... ¡¡Verá tu cadáver atravesado por mi flecha!!

-Adelante, mátame, pero yo confió en Inuyasha, se que no se dejará llevar por las tinieblas y también creo en ti Takiko!!!

- Ka...Kagome... –dudaba si disparar o no- ¿Por qué tengo dudas? Tengo que matarla...

-(Kagome pensando) Por favor, vuelve a ser la Takiko de antes, la de antes de conocernos, la de antes de las tinieblas.

-: yo... yo... No quiero... –Derramaba lágrimas- yo... no puedo...

Takiko baja el arco y con él la flecha, pero de detrás suyo aparece Kiru que entra en el cuerpo de Takiko.

- Si te digo la verdad, es la primera vez que entro en el cuerpo de Takiko –Vuelve a subir el arco y la flecha- a mi no me engañaras, yo si que puedo matarte. Y pien... ugh –temblaba mucho- ¿Me oyes? Tienes que huir!!!!

- Takiko...

-Maldita mocosa –dispara la flecha, pero esta falla, la flecha se clava en el pergamino negro de la entrada, este se destruye y deja libre la entrada- ¡¡¡Huye mamá!!!

- ¿mamá?

- Así es, Takiko, también viene del futuro. –dijo Hiro que había oído a Takiko- Procede de un futuro más cercano que mi época, ahí donde la ves tiene en realidad 5 años, lo que pasa es que Kiru la izo crecer con el poder de la oscuridad y le cambió su nombre... Por eso no la reconociste.

- Maldito lobo!!! –se había ido del cuerpo de Takiko y coge a Takiko y desaparecen, pero antes- ¿Podrás vencer a tu propia hija, Kagome?

Continuará

**Comentarios:**

**Muchas gracias por los rewiew :**

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: tranquila, es inuxkag yo tmb odio la pareja kikyoxinu , aunque la kikyo me cae bien -.-UUU. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!!!**

**Naru-Chii: Muchas gracias por todo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno ya esta, muchas gracias a los k leeis mi fic!!!!!!!! **

**sayonara**


	6. Almas manipuladas

Wow, ya es el capitulo 6!!!! Espero que os vaya gustando.

**Título: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.**

**Capítulo 6: Esa noche de estrellas fugaces. ¿Pediste algún deseo? Mi deseo fue estar a tu lado para siempre...**

- Maldito lobo!!! –se había ido del cuerpo de Takiko y coge a Takiko y desaparecen, pero antes- ¿Podrás vencer a tu propia hija, Kagome?

- Koga, ¿por qué no me lo contaste? Si lo hubiera sabido... Takiko... es... No puedo creer lo que está pasando, ¿es una pesadilla o un sueño?

- No, esto es muy real. En realidad me hubiera gustado decírtelo, pero te hubieras ido con ella a las tinieblas... Vamos, reuniremos fuerzas y la salvaremos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! Tu no puedes entenderlo, esto no puede ser real, ¡¡¡No puede serlo!!! Yo creía que Takiko era la reencarnación de Kikyo...

-Inu que había llegado corriendo- ¿Pero que ha pasado? He olido a Takiko y a Kiru, pero veo que ya se han ido, maldición!!!.

Kagome se lo quedó mirando y se sonrojó mucho.

- ¡¡¡Es imposible!!! –salió corriendo, dejando a Inu y a Hiro solos (que peligro -.-U)-

- Pero, ¿qué le pasa? –se dirige a Hiro y le coge de la camiseta y lo levanta- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Yo no le he hecho nada. Tu supongo que también te has creído que Kisa era la reencarnación de Kikyo, ¿verdad? –Inu le baja y le deja ir de la camiseta, no se enteraba de nada-

- ¿Ki... Kisa? ¿Quién es esa?

- ¿Te gusta el nombre? Supongo que sí, creo que Kagome me dijo que se lo habías puesto tu, pero no lo sé... Aunque prefiero Kisa que no Takiko...

- Un momento. ¿Acabas de decir que esa tal Kisa es Takiko y que yo le puse el nombre? Yo no le puse ese nombre... Pero si ni siquiera conozco a su familia.

- Ay... Eso se llama "santa inocencia"

- ¿Qué insinúas lobo estúpido?

- Que no te enteras de nada!!! –Inu ya estaba más que harto y le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza a Hiro- Grrrrrrrrr, maldito... No te pareces en nada a Kisa.

- ¿Y porque me tendría que parecer? Además no me has contestado las preguntas!!!!!!! Quieres volver a recibir?

- Pché, no, :P, si te lo cuento, ¿te lo creerás o harás como Kagome y huirás?

-(Inu pensando) Kagome se ha ido por lo que le ha contado... Parecía triste...-Se quedó pensando un buen rato y al cabo de diez minutos- Está bien...

- Tu mismo, luego no quiero decir "ya te lo dije".

- Si he dicho que sí, es que sí!!!!!

- De acuerdo!!!

Mientras Kagome se había ido hacia su casa, se dirigió a su habitación sin decir que estaba en casa, le había afectado mucho lo de Takiko, no podía creerlo... Entonces si ella era la madre... El padre podría ser... Se sonrojó mucho más.

- Entonces, Inuyasha, no me odia. Pero... no pude proteger a mi propia hija, Takiko... Que le debió pasar para caer en las tinieblas...

De repente el suelo empezó a templar. Kagome como pudo salió de la casa y pudo ver que del pozo salían muchas tinieblas, eso quería decir que Takiko estaba en él y con ella Kiru, probablemente ahí es donde se escondían... Del pozo salió un enorme bumerán y como pudo lo esquivó.

-Ese era... ¿Sango? –Del pozo salieron Sango y Miroku- No puede ser... Ah, entonces si que era verdad lo de los regalos, han caído en las tinieblas...

- Hemos de acabar con ella. –dijo sango-

- Sí. –respondió miroku-

Sango y Miroku se dirigieron hacia Kagome, ella que no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados salió corriendo sin rumbo, lo único que sabía es que tenía que huir y encontrar a Hiro y a Inuyasha. En la escuela Hiro le contaba toda la verdad...

- En realidad, Kisa o como tu la conoces: Takiko, viene del futuro y es tu hija y la de Kagome –Inu se quedó con cara de ¿Eing? Y se sonrojó- No se lo que paso pero Kisa se dejó llevar por las tinieblas y supongo que Kiru la convenció para llevarla al pasado y matar a sus padres...

- Un momento -- acabas de decir que esa chica es mi hija...

- Exacto!!! Y tiene 5 años, pero Kiru la izo crecer con tinieblas, cambiando de tema Kagome necesita ayuda.-coge a Inu que esta en estado de shock, y sale corriendo hacia donde están Sango y Miroku, Kagome no podía más, estaba sentada en el suelo- Kagome, venimos a ayudarte –miró a Inu- Bueno se podría decir que vengo yo solo -.-UUU.

- ¡¡¡Pero de que vas!!! Si no me has dicho ni ha donde va...-no pudo acabar porque el ataque de Sango iba directo a él- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Supongo que Takiko les controla con las tinieblas. ¬¬

- claro... ..

- Vaya par... (Pensando) Kisa, espérame, les controlas con hilos ¿verdad? –de su mano empezó a brillar algo, la luz empezaba a tener forma y se convirtió en la tessaiga- Kaze no kizu –los hilos que aguantaban a Sango y a Miroku se rompieron- Ostras, a viajado desde el futuro (pensando) Gracias Kisa.

- Esa es... ¿la tessaiga?

- La tessaiga es un regalo de ti para mi, ¿no te lo he dicho? Me la diste para proteger a Kisa , como es mi prometida.

-Inu ardiendo de rabia- No te perdonaré!!!!!!!! –empezó a perseguir a Hiro- Te haré pedazos!!!!!!

Mientras Sango y Miroku despertaron y al ver la escena se les cayó una gota de sudor.

- ¿Ya estáis bien?

- Sí, aunque no me acuerdo de nada...

- Yo tampoco, solo recuerdo fragmentos, era todo oscuro y shippo... Tenemos que salvar a Shippo!!!

- El también está poseído?

- Sí, ¿Te acuerdas de ese oso de peluche que nos atacó? –Kagome asintió- Pues ese peluche es de una tal Kisa Higurashi, es decir que es un familiar tuyo... y la magia que izo que el peluche se hiciera tan grande fue Shippou, tenemos que salvarle.

-Hiro Paró en seco y Inu se estampó contra él- Y no solo a él, sino a Kisa también, sino no nos damos prisa, Kiru la devorará por completo y la única opción será matar a Kisa... –Puso una cara muy triste, como a punto de llorar, todos se lo quedaron mirando no era normal verle de esa forma- ¡¡Venga a que esperáis!! Están dentro del mundo del pozo, ese mundo creado por los recuerdos de Kisa.

- Sí!!!

Todos se dirigieron hacia el pozo, saltaron dentro y allí les esperaba una última batalla.

**Continuará**

**Comentarios autora:**

**Uauuuuuuuuu, pensaba que no duraría tanto, que se le va ha hacer... Bueno ¿qué os parece? Hay una cosa que no ha quedado clara -.-UUU, Kisa es decir la hija de Kagome, tiene parte de la alma de Kikyo (como Kagome es su reencarnación), por eso parecía como si fuese la reencarnación de Kikyo, pero no puede haber dos personas con la misma alma, verdad? Bueno dentro de poco ya estará el final de mi fic... Que emoción!!!!!!!!!! Comento el rewiew:**

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste la continiación.**

**También muchas gracias a NaruChii y a Ayako-Hikaru.**

**Sayonara **


	7. Recuerdos de Kisa

**Título: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.**

**Capitulo 7: La luz de la luna revela su verdadero ser, suficiente para llegar al corazón, que se convierte en la estrella que ilumina los sueños.**

Todos se dirigieron hacia el pozo, saltaron dentro y allí les esperaba una última batalla. Al llegar a ese mundo creado por Kisa, se dieron cuenta de que había cambiado desde la última vez. Esta vez era una replica exacta del templo de la familia de Kagome. También estaba el árbol sagrado, al mirar el árbol, se dieron cuenta de que había una niña pequeña, de unos 5 años, pelo corto y marrón de ojos rojizos, llevaba un vestido rojo y un gorro a juego con el vestido. Estaba de cara al árbol.

- ...Nueve y diez!!!!!! –de repente se giro y sin dar importancia a Inu y los demás salió corriendo hacia el templo- Te encontraré Hiro.

Todos se giraron donde estaba Hiro, parecía con la mirada perdida, como si recordara algo.

-Oye lobo estúpido, esto no será un recuerdo de Takiko???

- Recuerdo que de pequeño solía jugar en este templo con Kisa. Esa de allí sin duda es Kisa en su forma real, pero antes de que las tinieblas entraran en ella. –La niña iba corriendo y gritando el nombre del chico, de repente fue corriendo donde estaban ellos y les atravesó, como si fueran fantasmas.-

- ¿Nos ha traspasado?

- Pero... Claro!!! –todos se giraron hacia Sango- Esto es un recuerdo de Kisa, por eso nosotros no podemos intervenir, a lo mejor quiere enseñarnos algo.

- Como cayó en las tinieblas...

-Sea como sea, nosotros no hemos venido ha mirar un recuerdo. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí parados Kisa puede estar al límite y puede morir antes de que lleguemos. No podemos perder el tiempo!!!!!!!!!!

- No crees, que si supiéramos como cayó en las tinieblas, podremos ayudarla mejor.

- Quizás tengas razón. –dijo Hiro-

- Entonces calla y mira. –le dijo Inu-

-:P

Kisa daba vueltas por todo el templo, hasta que por fin se encontró con Hiro, que se había subido al árbol sagrado.

- Te he encontrado Hiro!!!!!!!!! –Y dándole una patada al árbol hace caer al pobre niño- ¿Duele? –le tocaba con inocencia el grande chichón que le había salido-

- Pues claro que duele!!!! Estás tonta, o que???? –Kisa estaba a punto de llorar- No llores... Perdona –Al intentar consolarla Kisa cambió de cara, ahora la tenía con cara de rabia y le pegó un puñetazo a Hiro-

- Eres tonto Hiro. :P –se alejó y entró en la casa-

- No os recuerdan a alguien??

-Sí, son idénticos a esos dos –se giraron hacia Inuyasha y Kagome-

- Oye, yo no me parezco!!!

-No me compares con el estúpido lobo!!!!! Yo soy mej... –de repente el tiempo empezó a ir más rápido, el día se pasó volando y fue al día siguiente-

Kisa salió de casa, para ir a la escuela, en la puerta vio a una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, vestía con un vestido verde. Era la mamá de Hiro.

- Señora Sango, ¿Hiro no viene hoy?

- No hoy no, está en la cama con fiebre, hoy no podrá ir.

-Hiro no vendrá... –una cara de pánico substituyó a la cara inocente de la niña-

(Sango la del presente)- Un momento, ¿qué Hiro es mi hijo?

- ¿Tampoco lo dije?

- Entonces quiere decir que por fin tendré un hijo, jojojojo. –recibió un puñetazo de Sango-

- De tal palo tal astilla.

Kisa entró en la escuela, al entrar en su clase, se la quedaron mirando con cara de asco.

- Mirad hoy ha venido solita, estúpida hanyou.

- Hoy no hay nadie que la proteja, hoy nos divertiremos. –se acercó a Kisa y le cogió del pelo- ¿Te duele, estúpida? –Kisa se quedó callada aguantándose para no llorar- ¿Duele? –Le tiró con más fuerza- Que patética eres. –Otros niños le empezaron a tirar pelotas-

- ¿Por qué no las coges con la boca y nos las traes? –Kisa solo se sentó en su silla, aguantándose-

- Solo eres una hanyou, ¿tienes miedo de nosotros?

Kisa no respondió, se quedaba callada y no movía ni un dedo. Al llegar la profesora todos se sentaron en sus sillas. Cuando las clases terminaron y la profesora se fue, volvieron a molestar a Kisa.

- No soporto tu cara de indiferencia –le volvió a coger del pelo, los otros le pegaban con bolas de papel, pero la niña solo se aguantaba las ganas de llorar- ¿No dices nada?

-Suéltame, suéltame. –al decir las palabras, toda la clase se empezó a reír de ella-

- Anda, pero si habla!!!! –todos se reían de Kisa y ella empezó a llorar muy flojito- ¿Estás llorando?

-Venga no llores. –cogió una pelota de papel, la tiró al suelo- Venga ves a buscarla inu.

- No te metas conmigo!!!! –toda la clase se reía de ella, y es que entre todos decidieron que cada vez que Kisa hablase se reirían de ella-

-Eres una estúpida hanyou, igual que tu padre y tu madre también es una estúpida miko!!!!!

- No te metas con mi familia!!!!!!!! –Los ojos de Kisa se volvieron totalmente rojos, de su cuerpo salió una luz que empujó a todos los niños de su alrededor, provocándoles heridas- Yo no quería...

-la profe que al sentir los gritos y la explosión, había salido corriendo para saber lo que pasaba- ¿Pero que ha pasado?

- Yo no... –se intentaba excusar-

- ¿Kisa has sido tu? Sí claro que has sido tu, quien sino, tendrías que desaparecer!!!!

Kisa salió corriendo llorando. Fue hacia el templo y se sentó a los pies del árbol, llorando. Su madre que la vio, fue a consolarla, pero antes de que llegara Kiru cogió a Kisa y la arrastró al árbol. Todo se volvió negro y cuando se dieron cuenta eran en un prado. Kisa estaba corriendo por el con Shippo. Pero Kisa tenía por todo su cuerpo unas manchas negras, ese era el símbolo que indicaba que Kisa estaba siendo devorada por las tinieblas.

- Venga Shippo, juguemos a pillar, je je. –decía la pequeña miko-

- Es horrible, fue arrastrada por las tinieblas por mi culpa... –decía Hiro-

- Mierda, esos niños son iguales que en mi época. Solo por ser diferente se reían de ella, a mi también me pasó lo mismo.

-Inuyasha...

- Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar con el juego.

- Yo la pillo. –dijo una sonriente Kisa-

Continuará


	8. El comienzo de la batalla final

**Título: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.**

**Capítulo 8 **(ostras, ya es el capítulo 8, como avanza el tiempo XDDD)**: Solo con unas simples palabras, las tinieblas de mi corazón han desaparecido, dando paso a la luz...**

-Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar con el juego.

- Yo la pillo –Kisa empezó a sacar muñecos y Shippo los iba transformando en grandes youkais que perseguían a Inu y a los demás- Venga, juguemos!!! Ugh... –La niña cayó de rodillas, cada vez habían más manchas, su cuerpo casi no se podía ver, iba desapareciendo en el prado oscuro.-

-(Kiru pensando) Como es una simple niña pequeña hanyou, su desgaste es superior, pronto tendré que encontrar un nuevo cuerpo y deshacerme de Kisa.

Inu junto con Hiro, iban cortando los hilos de los juguetes con la tessaiga, Kagome con sus flechas, Sango con el bumerang y Miroku con su bastón. Los juguetes se iban acabando. Cuando todos se acabaron, Kisa ya no pudo más y cayó inconsciente al suelo, todo su cuerpo iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡¡¡Kisa!!! –Hiro fue corriendo hacia la niña, pero Kiru se interpuso- ¡¡¡Apártate Kiru!!!

- ¿Por qué? Ella ha decidido estar en las tinieblas, lo decidió por ella misma, yo nunca la obligué. Es el destino que ella ha escogido y tu eres un obstáculo para mis planes. –sus uñas se alargan y atraviesan el estómago de Hiro-

- Agh. –cae al suelo, rodeándose por un gran charco de sangre. Ya que en esta vida es un simple humano- Kisa... –se desmayó-

- ¿Por qué siempre me metes en líos? –De un salto llegó donde estaba Hiro y como pudo esquivó los ataques de Kiru y pudo llevarlo hasta donde están Kagome y los demás- Mierda, le podría haber detenido.

- No te culpes a ti, No ha sido culpa tuya. Además tu siempre haces lo mismo, así que no te quejes!!!

- No lo compares Kagome.

-¿Qué?

- Ahora Koga tiene forma de humano, no es un youkai, sino le ayudamos será su fin.

- Koga... ¿eh? –Kisa se levantaba con sus últimas fuerzas- Kisa se está levantando.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? Las tinieblas la deberían haber matado del todo. Maldita cría!!! –se abalanzó sobre Kisa y intentó hacer lo mismo que con Hiro, pero esta con una gran velocidad lo esquivó y se un golpe le cortó el brazo de Kiru- aghhhhhhhh. –Desapareció en las tinieblas-

Kisa como pudo, llegó hasta ellos, tambaleándose, cayendo al suelo varias veces y levantándose como podía, consiguió llegar. Se sentó al lado de Kagome, que tenía a Hiro en sus rodillas. Y con sus últimas fuerzas puso su mano sobre la herida y de ella salió una luz blanca y cálida que poco a poco curó la herida de él. Después de curarla, Hiro se despertó y Kisa empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y cayó encima de Hiro, poco a poco su cuerpo fue desapareciendo.

- ¡¡¡Kisa!!!

- Kisa... no, no te vayas Kisa!!! –empezó a llorar-

- Me dijiste que me protegerías... Yo también quiero protegerte... –lo dijo con una voz muy dulce y débil, finalmente desapareció en los brazos de Hiro-

- ¡¡¡Kisaaaaaaaa!!! –Hiro, este también lloró-

**Flash back**

Hiro y Kisa de pequeños. Están jugando en el parque, cuando un niño se les acerca y le tira del pelo a Kisa.

- ¿Eres una hanyou, verdad?

-Me haces daño...

- ¡¡¡Suéltala!!! –Hiro coge al niño del bazo y se lo empieza a retorcer, el niño suelta el mechón de Kisa y se va corriendo, llorando. Hiro se gira hacia Kisa- Yo siempre te protegeré.

- Sí –dijo con una inocente sonrisa-

**Fin del flash back **

Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome para que se desahogara, no podían creer que estuvieran viendo a su propia hija morir ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. De repente Kagome se separa de Inu y se levanta.

- ¿Kagome?

- Pienso vengarme, seguro que hay alguna manera de salvar a Kisa.

- Te acompaño. –Kagome asintió y le sonrió-

-Hiro se quedó mirando la cara de Kagome, cerro los ojos y los abrió lentamente- Te pareces mucho... Que remedio, tendré que ayudaros.

- Alguien os tendrá que vigilar, será mejor que os acompañe.

- Y será mejor que vigile a Miroku, puede ser peligroso. Yo también voy.

Así todos se decidieron a vengar a Kisa y ha derrotar de una vez por todas a Kiru. Delante de sus ojos se abrió una especie de agujero negro, juntando valor, lo travesaron y allí pudieron ver lo más terrible de todo. Se veían imágenes de guerras, de muertos, vagabundos, celos, desprecio, todo la oscuridad del mundo.

-No os dejéis llevar por las tinieblas, si cedéis podéis ser el nuevo anfitrión de Kiru y Kisa estará perdida. –decía Hiro-

- ¿Quieres decir que aún la podemos salvar?

- Sí, pero nos tenemos que dar prisa.

- (Kagome pensando) Todas estas imágenes se te clavan en el corazón, Kisa tuviste que aguantar esto... Siento el dolor que sentiste. Yo soy una de las culpables de que te pasase esto, y ahora tu... No puedo soportarlo más... Quiero que este dolor desaparezca!!!!

- Kagome, Kagome!!! –la movía para que reaccionara-

- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenías una cara muy triste, pensaba que te encontrabas mal. –Kagome lo negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando-

De repente, todo el suelo empezó a temblar y se abrió. Todos cayeron por el grande agujero que se había provocado, pero se dieron cuenta de que no caían, sino que más bien flotaban en el espacio. En las paredes también habían imágenes, pero diferentes, era de sus seres queridos.

- Son imágenes falsas, quizá haga una verdadera, pero no os dejéis engañar.

- Sí, pero sin embargo parecen tan reales.

Al llegar a lo que parecía en suelo, vieron una puerta grandiosa. Al entrar Kagome pudo notar como todo su cuerpo se volvía inmóvil sin moverse. De la nada, una esfera negra rodeó a Kagome, pasaron unos segundos y la esfera desapareció, nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, menos Kagome claro.

- (Kagome pensando) ¿Qué ha sido eso? –al intentar dar un paso hacia delante, pudo descubrir que se cuerpo no le respondía, se movía solo y su voz no podía escucharse- ¿Qué es esto?

-Kiru, solo se oía la voz dentro de la cabeza de Kagome- ¿Qué se siente cuando se es poseído por las tinieblas?

- No puede ser!!!!! Vete de mi cuerpo!!!!!

- No antes de que mates a tus compañeros, podrás comprobar como es matar a tus seres queridos.

- No... Huid!!!!! Mierda, la voz no me sale.

Las manos de Kagome estaban siendo manipuladas por Kiru, cogió el arco, después de detrás saco una de sus flechas y apunto hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, se puso en posición y disparó su flecha...

**Continuará**

**Notas autora: **

**Konichiwaaaaaaaa, muchas gracias a quien leeis mi fic . No era mi intención hacerlo tan largo, pensaba que me ocuparía unos 3 capítulos U.U, pero weno... que se le va ha hacer... Que os parece??? Que le pasará a Inuyasha??? Kisa se podrá salvar??? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!! (a lo mejor --)**

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: Gracias por tus ánimos!!!!!!! Espero que te vaya gustando.**

**Sayonara**


	9. Una visita, Kisa aparece

**Título: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.**

**Capítulo 9: Una visita inesperada, el sufrimiento de un corazón enamorado.**

Las manos de Kagome estaban siendo manipuladas por Kiru, cogió el arco, después de detrás saco una de sus flechas y apunto hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, se puso en posición y disparó su flecha...

Cuando de detrás de Kagome apareció una figura entre sombras y...

-¡¡¡¡Osuwari!!!! –Cuando estás palabras fueron pronunciadas, Inu y Hiro cayeron al suelo de golpe-

La flecha de Kagome pasó casi rozando la cabeza de Inuyasha, finalmente la flecha impacto en una de las paredes produciendo un grandioso agujero. Kagome volvió a coger una de las flechas y se dispuso a volver a dispararla, cuando la figura se abalanzó sobre ella y de un golpe dejó inconsciente a Kagome en el suelo. Hiro reconoció de seguida la voz.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Kisa?

La figura se dejó ver a la luz. Era una chica de mediana estatura, de unos 18 años, de cabellos negros, llevaba dos coletas, que le llegaban hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo. Su ropa se tapaba por un abrigo marrón. Llevaba también una pequeña mochila azul colgada del hombro junto con un arco y las flechas. Estaba muy enfadada.

- grrrrrrrrr, maldito. Me las pagarás todas juntas. –Hiro se levantó de un salto y se preparaba para salir por patas- Osuwari!!!!!!!!!!! –Inu y Hiro al suelo- Ostras, perdona papa, es que no sabía que también funcionaría contigo :P.

- Entonces tu eres Kisa de la época del estúpido lobo, ¿verdad? –Kisa asintió- Hay una cosa que me pregunto... –le hecho una mirada asesina a Hiro- ¿¿¿¿Cómo es que tu también tienes puesto ese conjuro????

- Es por precaución .

- ¿Precaución? –se lo comía con la mirada- ¡¡¡Maldito lobo!!! –le iba a pegar una buena paliza cuando se detuvo al oír la voz de Kagome que despertaba del golpe-

- Hu... huye... huye Inuyasha... –cogió el arco que estaba en el suelo y después la flecha, se preparó para disparar, la disparó- Huye!!!!!!!!!!

La flecha que estaba a punto de impactar... otra flecha que había disparado Kisa hizo que se destruyera. Kagome volvió a repetir el proceso hasta que se le acabaron las flechas. Después salió corriendo hacia donde se había hecho el agujero.

- Hay que seguirla!!!!!! –se puso a correr persiguiendo a Kagome, poco después los otros siguieron a Kisa- Si la seguimos conseguiremos saber donde está Kiru.

La siguieron hasta que se encontraron con un puente un poco ruinoso, pero sin importarles la seguían igualmente. Antes de poder llegar al final, un rayo oscuro travesó el puente, este no pudo aguantar y se rompió ante sus pies. Todos iban cayendo lentamente, poco a poco, cada uno, antes de llegar al suelo cada uno de ellos fue encerrado en unos espejos, en los cuales les esperaba las tinieblas de sus corazones. La primera persona en llegar a sus tinieblas fue Inuyasha. Inu solo pudo reconocer el lugar donde estaba, era un prado de hierba verde, llena de árboles, sin duda era el lugar donde años atrás tenía que esperar a Kikyo para transformarse en humano, donde Naraku la mató. Observó todo el lugar con detalle, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, detrás de un árbol, había una figura que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿¿¿Quién eres??? –la figura se dejo ver y fue avanzando hacia él.

Era una chica de pelo negro, recogido en una coleta. Vestía con un vestido de sacerdotisa.

- (Inu pensando) No puede ser. (en voz alta) Kikyo...

Kikyo fue avanzando, poco a poco y al llegar hasta Inuyasha, se tiró en sus brazos.

- Te he echado mucho de menos...

- Kikyo... yo... –pensó por un momento en la imagen de Kagome, se separó de Kikyo- Lo siento, pero yo no te quiero...

-Kikyo lo decía con ojos llorosos- ¿¿Es que quieres a otra persona??

- Sí, lo siento mucho...

- Quieres a Kagome, ¿¿verdad??

- ...

- He acertado... Pero... Yo se que tu no la quieres. –lo miró con una mirada de odio- ¡¡¡Solo la quieres porque se parece a mí!!!

-No es verdad...

- Sí que lo es, tu lo sabes... Tu corazón está plagado de tinieblas de la duda.

- No es verdad...

- Si que lo es. Ven conmigo, te mostraré las tinieblas de tu corazón... –le extiende su mano-

- Kikyo... –le va a dar la mano cuando de detrás de Kikyo aparece Kisa de pequeñita con ojos llorosos- ¿¿Kisa?? –suelta la mano de Kikyo-

- Papá... Snif... Yo... Tu... snif... no tengas... dudas... snif... yo he nacido... gracias al amor... snif... que tu sientes hacia... snif... mamá. ¿¿Verdad??

- Claro que sí... –se gira hacia Kikyo- Lo siento, yo no te amo. Tu formas parte del pasado... Ahora hay otra persona a la que quiero proteger. ¿¿Verdad Kisa??

- Sí .

Kisa desaparece y con ella el paisaje y Kikyo. Por un momento Inuyasha se encuentra al lado de un espejo, pero este se rompe y puede salir.

Mientras Kagome, que aunque estuviera manipulada por Kiru, entró en un espejo y se encontró con sus tinieblas. Kagome se encontraba en el templo de su familia. Ella estaba justo delante del árbol sagrado donde Inu fue sellado. De repente de detrás suyo aparecen Inu y Kikyo.

- ¿¿Inuyasha que haces con Kikyo??

-¿¿No te lo dije?? Me voy a mi verdadera época, yo solo quiero estar con Kikyo. Tu solo eres su imitación, solo estaba a tu lado porque te pareces a ella, pero en verdad yo te odio.

- ¿¿Me odias??

- Sí, no te soporto.

- Mientes... –miles de lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro- mientes... –esto solo lo dijo en un susurro-

- No miento. Te odio. Te odio, eres insoportable.

-A kagome las piernas le temblaban y cayó al suelo de rodillas- No es verdad...

- Tu sabes que sí...

- ¿¿Tienes miedo?? –decía kikyo-

- ¿¿Qué??

- Eres una cobarde.

- No es... No es...

- ¡¡¡No es verdad!!! –lo dijo Kisa que había aparecido de detrás de Kagome- Mamá, ¿¿Estás bien?? –la abrazó- No te preocupes. Es normal que tengas miedo, porque lo más temible que una persona puede temer, es que la persona que más quieras te odie. Papá te quiere mucho, de verdad .

- Kisa...

- Confía en ti misma!!!

- Gracias, te salvaré!!!

- Te espero...

Todo desapareció y pasó igual que con Inuyasha, es espejo se rompió y se encontró con Sango, Miroku y Inuyasha.

- Ya estoy aquí .

- Bien, solo faltan Kisa y Hiro.

- Yo ya estoy... –Kisa salió de detrás de Miroku- Y no os preocupéis por Hiro, jejeje. ¡¡¡Osuwari!!! –Inuyasha cayó al suelo y el espejo de Hiro se rompió- ¿¿Vamos??

- Podrías ser un poco más amable ¬¬.

- ¿¿Quieres volver a dentro del espejo??

- No...

- Son idénticos a vosotros –señaló a Inu y a Kagome-

- ¿¿Vamos??

Todos – Inu- Sí¡¡¡

Cruzaron una gran puerta que había delante de ellos. Al cruzarla se encontraron con Kisa atada por miles de cables, tenía muchas heridas por el cuerpo, pero no había ni rastro de las manchas negras que tenía antes. A su lado y en un trono estaba Kiru que los miraba con una mirada desafiante.

- Este es tu fin, Kiru. –dijo Inu-

- Muy bien, vamos a hacer un duelo, uno contra uno.

- Perfecto, yo contra ti.

- No, yo escojo a otra persona para competir.

Los cables que aguantaban a Kisa se fueron desliando. La dejaron en el suelo y Kisa abrió poco a poco sus ojitos.

- Tu contra Kisa.

- Vamos a jugar un rato . –dijo Kisa-

- ¿¿Podrás luchar contra tu propia hija??

CONTINUARÁ

Uaaaaaaaaaa, ya casi el último!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quien ganará el duelo Kisa o Inu???????

Gracias a Kagome-anti-kikyo por decirme como lo tengo k hacer para k no se borre .

Sayonara

Hasta el proximo cap (q por cierto no tengo ideas.... asi k tardare bastante --)


	10. Un futuro para los dos

**Título: Si te protejo, es porque te amo.**

**Capítulo 10: Batalla final... Solo hay un pasado, el futuro está en tus ojos.**

-¿¿Podrás luchar contra tu propia hija??

-Maldito, eres un cobarde –se quejaba el hanyou- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo matarla.

-Esos son los sentimientos que te hacen débil –le respondió Kiru- Si tu no la matas, Kisa te matará a ti.

-Vamos a jugar -decía la pequeñita hanyou-

-¡¡¡Oye Chucho!!! –le gritaba Hiro-

-¿¿¡¡Que quieres lobo estúpido??!!

-Ni se te ocurra morirte.

-Idiota, no pienso hacerlo.

Sango, Miroku y Kagome miraron a Hiro sorprendidos, sabían perfectamente que Kouga odiaba a Inuyasha y nunca le diría eso, sino lo contrario...

-¿¿Desde cuando te preocupa inuyasha?? –le preguntó Sango sorprendida-

-¿¿Yo preocuparme por él?? Ja. Solo es que si él se muere, Kisa no podrá nacer... Aunque a lo mejor es mucho mejor que no nazca así no recibiré tanto... –esto último lo dijo para él, pero Kisa (la grande) lo oyó-

-¡¡Osuwari!! -¡¡¡Plof!!! Inuyasha y Hiro al suelo- ¡¡Adelante Papá!!

-Maldita Kisa –se quejaba Hiro al intentar ponerse de pie-

-Basta ya de hablar. –dijo un impaciente Kiru- Que comience el duelo. ¡¡Ah!! –miró a Kagome y compañía- Quien se meta en el combate, lo mataré y no solo al que se meta sino también a los que luchan. ¿¿Entendido??

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Una extraña barrera rodeó la zona del combate.

-No quiero que huyáis –aclaró Kiru-

-No pensaba huir. –dijo Inuyasha-

Kisa fue la primera en atacar, aunque a simple vista no parezca un hanyou, lo es. Sus uñas son muy afiladas, como las de inuyasha y al igual que su madre, Kagome, tiene un poder místico muy grande. En su espalda lleva un arco y varias flechas. Coge el arco y una flecha se prepara para disparar, pero antes de tirar la flecha le dice a Inuyasha:

-Si tu mueres yo no naceré –y tira la flecha-

Pero como Inuyasha ya está acostumbrado, y tiene muchos reflejos (No como yo TT), esquiva la flecha de Kisa.

-Oye Kisa, ¿¿no quieres vivir?? –preguntó Inuyasha intrigado-

-Es mucho mejor que no nazca. ¡¡¡Todo es por mi culpa!!!

-¿¿Tu culpa??

-Soy una hija horrible, soy un desastre. Yo soy una hanyou, pero no tengo ningún poder especial, no se utilizar las garras, soy muy mala luchando... ¡¡¡No quiero ser una hija de la que tenga que avergonzarse!!! Mi actitud siempre os causa muchos problemas y discutís. Desde que me di cuenta de que yo soy una medio demonio, todos los problemas han aumentado. Decidí no volver a hablar, pero las ocasiones en que discutíais se hacían más frecuentes...

-Kisa oye...

-Me gustaría ser una persona más fuerte... –unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas rojas de Kisa- No soporto veros discutir, cada vez que lo hacíais se me rompía el corazón... Seguro que hubieras querido tener una hija de la que no tener que avergonzarte... ¡¡¡Por eso es mejor que yo no exista!!! No hay ningún motivo para que yo viva.

-Kisa... –guardó la tessaiga- Estoy seguro de que buscas un motivo para vivir, con todas tus fuerzas lo buscas.

-¿¿eh??

-Porque nadie sabe en realidad el motivo de porque estamos vivos, pensamos, que lo tenemos que buscar por nosotros mismo. Creo que a veces piensas que lo has perdido, pero seguramente sigue esperando que lo vuelvas a encontrar. Hay veces que quieres rendirte, pero tienes que seguir esforzándote.

-¿¿Y cual es el tuyo?? –le preguntó muy intrigada-

-Yo vivo para protegeros a ti y a Kagome. –se va acercando a Kisa y la levanta en brazos- Porque os quiero mucho.

-Papa... –sonrió sinceramente- No me voy a rendir, lo encontraré y entonces no os tendréis que avergonzar de mí.

La barrera se destruye.

-¡¡Inuyasha!! –gritaba la joven miko Kagome.

-¿¿Kagome?? –dijo el hanyou-

-Habéis ganado... –dijo Kiru- Lo he prometido, me habéis derrotado. –fue desapareciendo y finalmente se esfumó-

-Es hora de despedirse –dijo Hiro- Hasta la próxima.

Kisa (la grande) y Hiro desaparecieron.

-Yo también me voy. –Kisa se separó de Inuyasha- Adiós Papa. No me rendiré... –y desaparece-

Todo el edificio (bueno donde estaban) empieza a moverse y poco después se encuentran delante del árbol sagrado del templo de la familia de Kagome. Kagome se acerca a Inuyasha:

-No pensaba que pudieras decir esas palabras, no es muy propio de ti.

-Las palabras que dije, eran las que quería escuchar de pequeño, pero nadie las pronunció.

-Inuyasha...

-Pero ahora ya he encontrado el motivo de porque vivo. –se fue acercando a Kagome y fue cortando las distancias entre sus labios y por fin se unieron en un dulce beso, después de un largo tiempo se separaron- Es porque vivo para protegerte y quererte para siempre...

_No es que me haya hecho fuerte de repente, ni tampoco que yo haya cambiado... Lo que pasa es que voy a hacerle frente._

_Lo importante es el afán de superación que nace de la debilidad y por fin encontraré ese motivo por el que he nacido._

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notas:**

**Por fin el fin XDDDDDDD, ya veréis que este capítulo es más corto... Lo que pasa es que habían pensado en hacer un capitulo extra donde se vea el futuro .**

**Pensaba que tardaría mucho tiempo en hacerlo... Pero entonces mi prima me dejo los dvds de fruits basket y se me encendió la bombilla XDDDDDD. El último trozo de: No es que me haya hecho fuerte... Ese lo he sacado de fruits basket --, así que no lo he hecho yo -.-.**

**Comentar los rewiew:**

**Verito.S: Ya se que cuesta de entender --, yo si te digo la verdad tampoco me aclaré mucho... Te hago un peke resumen de kien es cada uno--- Kisa es la futura hija de inuyasha y kagome. Hiro--- es kouga reencarnado y ahora es el futuro hijo de Sango y Miroku. Kiru--- es el señor de las tinieblas. Espero k te sirva de ayuda . Y gracias por leer el fic.**

**belen1: Muchas gracias por leerlo y por darme ánimos. Espero k te guste el final .**

**Pues ya está.**

**Hasta el capítulo extra (Si tengo ideas XDDDDDD)**

**sayonara**


	11. Un motivo por el k vivir

Aquí está el capítulo extra que comenté en el último capítulo. He tardado mucho... Espero k os guste.

Por cierto este capítulo está narrado por Kisa, que es la hija de Kagome y Inuyasha.

Capítulo extra: Un futuro no muy lejano... Encontraré el motivo de mi vida.

Suena el despertador, entonces levanto mi mano y lo apago, me levanto y veo como el sol vuelve a brillar como siempre. Son estos pequeños detalles que te hacen ver la vida de otra manera, porque los pequeños detalles son los que te hacen más feliz.

-Kisa baja a desayunar! –me dice Kagome, mi madre.

-¡¡¡Sí!

Bajó lo más rápido posible, después de ponerme el uniforme claro, al llegar me encuentro con mi madre y mi padre discutiendo como siempre (no cambian -), siempre es por los celos de papa, o sino por cualquier tontería... Miro la hora son...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡¡¡¡Llego tarde!

-Haberte despertado antes Kisa. –se queja mi padre, pero como siempre no le hago mucho caso-

Cojo la tostada y mi mochila y salgo corriendo. Ah, me llamo Kisa Higurashi, Higurashi es el apellido de mi madre, no puedo llevar el de mi padre porque no tiene, en realidad mi padre, Inuyasha es un hanyou y viene de una época pasada, y yo también soy una hanyou, pero no tengo mucha fuerza...

-¡¡¡¡Haber si algún día sales pronto! Llevo dos horas esperando-siempre me dice lo mismo, este chico es Hiro-

Hiro como mi padre viene de una época pasada, su verdadero nombre es Koga. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de porque se reencarnó.

-¡¡¡Pues no haberte esperado idiota!

-No si encima me las cargo yo...

-Venga que llegamos tarde. –le digo-

Por suerte hemos llegado bien, ni tarde ni temprano. De repente una chica se acerca a nosotros y se tira encima de Hiro.

-Hiro buenos días.

-Buenos días Aya. –y le sonríe-

-Buenos días Higurashi-

-Malos días para ti.

Les digo eso y me voy para clase. ¡¡¡No la soporto! ¿¿Pero quien se cree que es? Esa chica es Aya, según ella es la prometida de Hiro, bueno se ve que es la reencarnación de una tal Ayame y estaba prometida con Koga, grrrrrrrrr no soporto esta historia.

-¿¿Estás enfadada conmigo Higurashi? –me pregunta-

-Que va, que va. –le niego, pero en realidad la odio a muerte-

-Déjala Aya, eso es que está celosa.

Miro a Hiro con una de esas miradas asesinas, dicen que las he heredado de mi madre.

-¿¿Celosa? ¿¿De Aya? Ja. En realidad estoy muuuuy contenta de que os llevéis tan bien. –lo digo con un tono de ironía-

-Te pareces a tu padre...

-Mira el que habla. –suena la campana, hora de ir a dormir (colegio a sitio para dormir)-

Me voy a mi clase, Hiro y Aya van a la otra, mejor para mí... ¿¿Cómo puede decir que estoy celosa? ¡¡¡¡No lo soporto! Al acabar me voy para casa, seguida de la parejita feliz, grrrrrrr, no tiene a donde ir? Por que no se van?

-Bueno yo me voy para aquí. Adiós Hiro. –Por fin dejo de ver a Aya-

-Ah... ¿¿Aún no se te ha pasado los celos? –me dice eso y pone su mano en mi trasero-

PLAF, PLUF, PLIM!

-Eres un pervertido! –en eso se parece a su padre-

Pasamos por un parque, me gusta pasar por ahí. En ese parque hay un pequeño lago, cuando se pone el sol, el azul del agua se convierte en rojizo y anaranjado. En este lago mi padre y mi madre se prometieron amor eterno. ¿¿A que es romántico? Les costó mucho estar juntos, por culpa de Naraku y Kikyo, Kikyo era la antigua novia de mi padre, pero en realidad Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome, las palabras del corazón no se pueden apagar... Y un día se declararon...

-¿¿Kisa?

-¿¿eh?

-Estás siempre empanada ¬¬

-¡¡¡Déjame en paz! Me voy a casa.

-Te acompaño

-Je, como quieras... ¿¿Quieres morir joven, verdad? –le digo eso, pk mi padre Inuyasha es muuuuuuuuuy celoso-

-Tranquila, no la palmaré jajaja, soy un gran corredor!

-Fantasma...

Al llegar al templo me encuentro con mi padre muuuuuuy impaciente y a Kagome, mi madre intentándolo tranquilizar... ¿¿Adivináis porque? No soporta a Koga... Y claro como me llevo bien con él... Pues se enfada y a Hiro le encanta provocarlo.

-¡¡¡¡Kisaaaaaaaaaaaa! –viene corriendo hacia mí y le tira una mirada asesina a Koga- No toques a mi hija òOó

-Jeje. Kisa te tengo que decir una cosa...

-¿¿Qué quieres? –le responde Inuyasha-

-He dicho Kisa. Ejem, a solas...

-Grrrrrrr. –se separa unos cuantos metros-

-¿¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó-;

-Pues... –se acerca a mi y me da un fugaz beso en los labios- ¡¡¡Hasta mañana! –sale por patas... Ui la k me espera...-

Me giro y veo a un enfurecido Inuyasha y a Kagome intentándolo tranquilizar, pero como ya debéis saber eso es imposible ¬¬.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha... –le dice mi madre-

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Te ha besado!

-Pues...

-¿¿¿En donde? –se esta desesperando...- ¡¡¡¡Maldito lobo! ¡¡¡¡Le matoooooooooo!

Y así el día volverá a llegar a su fin, me levantaré, iré al instituto... Pero cada día es diferente los momentos que vives ahora no volverán nunca... Aprovecha estos instantes, nunca serán los mismos.

-¿¿Puedes oírlo? Cada vez es más fuerte, nunca desaparece. Hay una voz constante que nunca dejará de hablar. Es el afecto de las personas de tu alrededor, si estás triste o alegre escúchala y verás que en tu alrededor hay mucho afecto... ¡¡¡Vive cada día al máximo! –mis padres se me quedan mirando...-

Y así iré viviendo y encontraré un motivo por el que vivir...

Fin del capítulo extra.


End file.
